


I'll Warm You Up

by greenestthumb



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, also, apparently i have a THING for forehead kisses, i'm Not good at coming up with titles if u couldn't tell, the boys don't mind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenestthumb/pseuds/greenestthumb
Summary: Dongmin is clumsy and falls through ice. Luckily Bin is there to save him - and warm him up.





	I'll Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so apparently I can't resist a good Bin looking after Dongmin fic. Also forehead kisses are Important and I cannot write something without adding a couple of those. I'm just a big ol' softie.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

It was almost Spring, yet it was freezing cold outside and finally snowing. Bin couldn’t contain his childlike happiness at the big, fluffy snowflakes falling down hour after hour. After staring outside for what felt like hours, he grabbed Jinjin’s arm as the smaller boy walked past him where he was perched in front of the window, urging him to look at the wondrous white world outside.

“Look at the snow, Jin!” Jinjin stared at him, shook his head in horror and walked away.

“Kill joy.” Bin mumbled as he focused on the beautiful scenery outside again. He had already decided he was going to go outside after dinner and try to get some of the members to come with him. He made a mental note that Jinjin definitely wasn’t gonna join in on the fun.

 

As they were having dinner, Bin brought up the subject.

“Who’s up for a snowball fight later?” Bin questioned excitedly, looking at his band members with big, pleading puppy eyes. He let his gaze fall on each of them - except Jinjin - in the hopes they wouldn’t be able to resist him. They usually were, though, sadly enough. Sanha was always the one who could get any of them to do literally anything.

“Hyung, why would you willingly go out in this cold? My feet are still frozen from having to walk to the supermarket earlier.” Minhyuk quizzed, looking down at his feet - feet that were hidden in the softest looking socks. Bright pink socks. He’d stolen them from Sanha.

“Come on Minhyuk, it’ll be fun!” As Minhyuk also shook his head, Bin focused on Myungjun instead.

“Pretty please? I don’t want to have to go out on my own. You can have my chicken if you’ll come.”

“Not a chance. I don’t want your leftovers, and I already planned on watching a movie tonight, thank you very much.” Myungjun stuck out his tongue to Bin.

“I’ll go with you, Bin.” Bin’s eyes landed on Dongmin’s. The older boy had a little smile on his face. They had finished their dinners, the members were scattering over their dorm again.

“Great! Put on your black winter coat, you’ll need it.” And they both went to get changed into warmer clothes. The other members had all decided to join Myungjun in watching his movie. Bin didn’t mind one bit - they’d been rather busy lately so he hadn’t had a lot of time to spend with Dongmin alone, and he had to admit to himself that he… missed him. A lot.

 

After fifteen minutes they were ready to go. Bin completely packed in with a ridiculously huge scarf. He looked at Dongmin for a moment before frowning.

“Where’s your scarf?” Bin almost got chills looking at his best friend’s bare neck. He wasn’t gonna let him go out like this and catch himself a cold.

“I forgot it at the cafe when we went to get coffee last week, remember? I haven’t had time to retrieve it. It’s okay though, my coat can zip up pretty high.” Dongmin looked at him sheepishly, walking towards the front door.

“You are not gonna go out like that. I’ll go get my other scarf for you to wear.” Dongmin blushed a bit, nodding.

A minute later Bin came back with a big brown scarf in his hands. He walked up to Dongmin, gently wrapping the scarf around the other boy’s neck, fingers accidentally grazing his neck while he did so. Bin saw his blush deepening - sure that his own face must have been beet red as well.

Bin tore his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Dongmin looked lovely with a piece of clothing from him, he thought, even though it was only a simple scarf. He just looked _adorable_ , there was no other way to describe it.

They made their way out in companionable silence. It was eerily quiet outside, the only sound the snow crunching beneath their boots. It had stopped snowing at last.

“I never knew you liked snow, Min?” Bin murmured, bumping his shoulder softly against his friends’.

“I don’t have any particular fondness for snow, to be honest. But I was desperate to go outside after spending the entire day in the studio, and I always like being out with you, Bin!” He said it so nonchalantly that Bin almost would have missed the way Dongmin was decidedly not looking at him. Almost. He couldn’t contain the little smile that bloomed on his face. Instead of answering though, he ran away to the little group of trees nearby as smoothly as one could possibly run in a layer of snow.

Dongmin stood there for a moment, looking confused. Then, after not having seen or heard Bin for almost half a minute, a snowball hit him right. In. The. Face.

“Bin! What the fuck!” He heard a _giggle_ \- an actual high pitched giggle - from behind a tree. Dongmin quickly ducked to the ground to scrape some snow together for a snowball. “Show yourself, coward!” He yelled with fake anger, scanning the trees for any sign of Bin.

A tiny part of Bin’s face appeared at last, glee obvious in his eyes. Dongmin aimed the snowball for where he appeared, but Bin quickly disappeared again with a yell and a giggle.

“Come and get me, Minnie!” Dongmin couldn’t help the butterflies in his tummy. It was obvious to him that Bin absolutely loved the snow - he was so happy and loud and _free_ , it made his heart ache in the best possible way. God, how he wished he could kiss the laughter from his lips, taste the happiness.

This went on for some time - them chasing each other through the trees, running, hiding, throwing hastily made snowballs in the general direction of the other.

Bin was panting, snow stuck in his hair and nose colder than it had ever been. He’d made five fresh snowballs to throw at Dongmin for when the boy would come close. He was afraid that maybe he’d ran away a little too far though, he didn’t hear him at all.

He stood still, listening for any sign of Dongmin, not hearing any. Just as he’d picked up his collection of snowballs and started walking back to where he’d come from, he heard a loud yell. A _Dongmin_ yell. Without thinking Bin dropped the clumps of snow and ran to where the sound had come from, trying not to slip and fall.

“Bin! Help me!” Bin felt dread fill his stomach - Dongmin genuinely sounded afraid and panicked.

“Where are you? Keep talking so I can find you!” Bin kept on running, his legs starting to ache. He had no idea he’d ran off so far from where Dongmin had been.

“Here! Hurry Bin, I can’t feel my legs…” What the hell had happened? Had he tried to climb a tree and fallen out?

“B… bbbe careful, don’t get too c… c… close.”

“Oh my God, Dongmin. Stay where you are, keep swimming, I’ll come towards you on my stomach, okay?” The idiot had walked on ice and fallen through. Bin felt panic seep through his body. He had to get Dongmin out - and fast. His lips had already turned an alarming shade and his teeth were clattering.

He had to be careful. The ice obviously wasn’t thick enough for Dongmin to walk on and they almost weighed the same. So he got down on his stomach like he said, and started moving himself towards where Dongmin was panicking and trying to climb out of the water, only breaking more ice in the process.

“Please, please Bin, it hurts s… so much. I can’t f… f… feel any limbs.” Bin’s heart _shattered_ and he moved quicker. He got to where the ice was dangerously cracked, but close enough for him to stick his arm out to his friend.

“I know, I’m sorry. We have to be careful now, though. On the count of three, I’ll pull on your arms as hard as I can and when I get you out you have to stay flat on your stomach, or else the ice will break again. Can you do that for me?” He forced Dongmin to look him in the eyes, and got a barely visible nod in return.

“Okay. One… Two… Three!” And Bin pulled with all his might, Dongmin trying to cooperate as much as his frozen limbs would allow him to. After struggling for a couple of terrifying moments, Dongmin actually got out and ended up on the ice on his stomach - Bin slowly but surely moving away from him, afraid they would put too much weight on one spot.

“Let me help you over to the side… Just like this…” It felt to Dongmin like they took hours to get to the side of the frozen pond. Eventually they got there - he rolled over, shaking uncontrollably, looking _so small_.

Bin’s hands were on him immediately. Pulling on his scarf and coat, for some reason that Dongmin couldn’t quite understand in his numb state. 

“We need to go back to the dorm right now, Min. I think you could get into shock if we don’t. Move your arms, I’m putting you in my coat and scarf.”

“B…but then you’ll be cold, Binnie. Can’t h…h…have that,” Dongmin mumbled, eyes focused on his pale hands. He almost startled when he felt Bin’s hands on his cheeks and a whisper of a kiss pressed against his forehead.

“I don’t care. Please, just let me look after you.”

“‘Kay.” And after a bit of a struggle, Bin’s coat was wrapped around his violently shivering body. He felt a soft fabric wrap around his neck, the familiar scent giving him some comfort. 

Bin put one arm around Dongmin’s waist, trying to support him as much as he could as they slowly made their way back home. 

Once they - finally, thank God - stumbled in through the front door, Bin realised they must have been out in the snow longer than he'd thought. Everyone had gone to bed, the dorm quiet and pitch black. Bin located the light switch, bathing them in a harsh bright light. Dongmin winced, standing there looking like a soaked puppy, looking a bit confused. 

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes, alright?" Bin quickly led him to their shared bedroom, careful not to wake any of the others up. He didn't want them fussing over Dongmin too, and it's not as if they could do anything Bin couldn't do himself. And he'd rather do it himself, he had to admit. Dongmin wasn't speaking much though, worry starting to gnaw at him a little more. 

Dongmin was sat down on Bin's bed, at first uselessly trying to help him with removing the pieces of clothing that were still soaking wet and stuck uncomfortably to his body. 

Bin gently gripped his hands, "You're not helping, Dongmin. You can't even properly move your hands. Here, let me..." And he gave in, letting Bin manhandle him carefully. After a couple of minutes, Bin sat him down on his bed again only in his underwear, wrapping a blanket around him. He stared at Dongmin with a bit of a strange expression on his face, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. 

"I... always read online that one of the best ways to warm a person with hypothermia up is through another person's body heat. And it's dangerous to put you in a hot shower right now..." Bin didn't finish, although it was obvious where he was going with this. He stared down at his hands instead, fumbling with his shirt. He waited for Dongmin to please _please_ get the hint so he wouldn't have to actually say it, ask it. 

"Oh. Of c..c...course." Dongmin was sure that if he wasn't an actual ice cube, he would have blushed. 

Bin's eyes lit up the tiniest bit. "Stay here, I'll grab some more blankets and make you a hot water bottle. I'll be right back." He hesitated for a moment, brushed Dongmin's fringe away from his forehead and pressed another soft kiss there. 

When he returned with the promised hot water bottle and extra blankets, Dongmin was sitting in the exact same spot. Bin quickly removed his own clothes until he was just in his underwear as well. Dongmin moved to lay down, realising he was not in his own bed - but in Bin's instead. 

"Here, move onto your side, here's the hot water bottle." Bin murmured, putting the hot water bottle against Dongmin's belly. He clambered in the bed himself, laying down a couple more blankets over them and careful not to startle Dongmin too much as he settled in behind his still shivering body. Bin pressed his chest against a cold back, slotted their legs together and after hesitating for a second, also put his arms around his waist, hands settling on his chest. 

Dongmin sighed, finally sounding a bit more content, knowing Bin looked after him and that he was safe now. "Thank you for not letting me freeze to death, Bin." 

"Anytime." Bin frowned for a moment, "Actually, no, not anytime. I really hope I'll never have to pull you out of some _stupid_ freezing lake ever again. You scared the shit out of me, I was sure I was never gonna be able to pull you out." He tightened his arms around Dongmin, sweetly stroking his hands down his back. "Please don't ever do something like that again." 

Dongmin turned around in Bin's arms so that he could face him. He wrapped his arms around Bin, pressed their chests together and settled his head under Bin's. "I promise. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, silly. I know you didn't do it on purpose." 

"For the record, I was having a really good time until I fell through the ice." Dongmin whispered against Bin's skin. He started to feel a bit more human again, blood warming thanks to his personal heater wrapped all around him. 

He felt Bin smile above him, "So was I. I'm happy we went." Dongmin burrowed his head a bit more into Bin and tightened his arms, never wanting to let go of this amazing boy who made his heart beat way too fast.  
"How are you feeling? You skin feels a bit warmer already," Bin looked down at Dongmin. He grimaced, "How are your lips still so blue, though?" He carefully brought up one hand, slowly, so slowly, touching Dongmin's plush lower lip with his index finger. 

Dongmin didn't reply, instead looked at Bin in wonder. Bin felt a surge of courage wash through him when he added, "Maybe I could.. warm them up for you?" Inwardly hating himself for sounding so damn _cheesy_ , but Dongmin's eyes flashed to his in an instant, a gentle little smile forming on his face. 

"And how would you suggest you do that?" 

Bin brought his face right to Dongmin's until their noses were bumping together, "Like this." And nipped Dongmin's lower lip once, twice, before fully pressing their lips together sweetly. Bin felt a hesitant hand come to rest in his hair, making a little pleased noise in return, tangled their legs together until he wouldn't have been able to tell where his body ended and Dongmin's began. He felt as if his heart was ready to explode, trying to convey everything he felt in this kiss. 

After minutes of this - them getting to know each other in completely different and new ways, Dongmin broke apart, obviously knackered from his body having to warm him up again. He sighed the happiest little sigh, hand still stroking Bin's dark brown locks. 

"You know, Bin. That was probably the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Bin playfully swatted his arm in reply, Dongmin giggling - actually _giggling_ at him. 

"If you think you can do it better, by all means try, Lee Dongmin." Bin smiled the brightest smile at him, a bit of a challenge in it. 

"I love you." 

"... You win. That's a better one." He kisses Dongmin's nose. "I love you too, Min." 

Dongmin chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bin's chin - which was closest to his mouth. "I love you, with my entire clumsy self, I love you, I love you." 

"Right now I'm quite in dept to your clumsy self, so please thank him for me. Let's go get some sleep - we can talk when we're more rested again." Dongmin nodded against his neck, quite happy to never move from this spot ever again. He loved the feeling of Bin's strong and secure arms around him more than he could describe. 

And from that moment on, they would always fall asleep with their arms wrapped around the other. Dongmin's old bed was completely forgotten, as Bin had claimed that his matress was softer so they should definitely sleep there. The next day they had gone out in the snow again, Bin never letting go of his boyfriends' hand, holding him close, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated - let me know what you thought. :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as minhymoon!


End file.
